Showdown With Kain
Walkthrough article |image=SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-065-Start.png |caption=Raziel and Kain prepare to battle. |game= Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) }} Chapter 11: Showdown With Kain is the eleventh and final 'level', or chapter, of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. It is preceded by Oracle's Cave (chapter), and chronicles Raziel's battle with Kain in Moebius's Chronoplast chamber. The chapter concludes the game, and is followed by a recapitulating introduction cinematic in Soul Reaver 2, which immediately leads into A Reaver in Time. Plot Exploring the Oracle's Cave, Raziel finds a large underground area with three switches and opens a large door leading to a long-winding hallway, following it downward. In several places, there are four winged beings depicted on the walls. Raziel also finds out that this path is littered with what appears to be Chronoplast portals, showing the past, present and possibly the future. The first image shows Raziel´s arrival in this horrible age of decay. The second one depicts the shattering of the Soul Reaver and Raziel cannot believe that all of this has been actually foretold. The third image shows him discovering the Sarafan Tomb, which indicates Kain knew all along he will discover the truth. The next image depicts Raziel striking down Ariel with the Soul Reaver, something Raziel cannot comprehend at the time and disregards it as Kain´s manipulations. The fifth image depicts Raziel facing Kain in Kain´s Mountain Sanctuary and Raziel feels that the imminent conflict is very nigh. The last image depicts Raziel standing on an edge high above, with an ominous red and black Soul Reaver. Raziel questions these apparitions and wonders if they oan actually depict any future events. After the last image Raziel finds the Chronoplast Warp Gate and activates it. Then he opens the doors with Moebius´ face and finds out that Kain was waiting on him this whole time. Raziel enters a large room, decorated with strange mechanism on its walls on each of the three floors. The atmosphere of the room is eerie, the room being cold blue and purple and notices a copula with stars above his head. Kain suddenly steps out of the shadow across the room and mocks Raziel, saying he took too long to get here and murder all of his brothers. Raziel counters this by saying if he had no trouble casting him into the Abyss. Kain reveals he was counting on Raziel´s righteous indignation and Raziel cannot believe that all of these events were actually staged by Kain. Kain explains that he spent a lot of time studying the flow of time and knows that their fates are predetermined. Raziel is still bothered by the revelation that he was a Sarafan priest and asks why did Kain plunder the Sarafan Tomb in order to recruit his Lieutenants. Kain responds with a laughter, saying who else could serve him better than his greatest enemy. Raziel, disconnected from his vampire heritage after being betrayed and seeing that vampires are abbominations, regards his resurrection as a vampire a disgrace to his once noble intentions as a human, to which Kain responds that the Sarafan were no different from vampires, striving only for world domination. Tired of all of Kain´s games, Raziel challenges Kain into the last fight. Kain appears at first in the lowest part of the chamber and after Raziel successfully hits him with the Soul Reaver, Kain activates one of the clock mechanisms which in turn awaken the large planet mechanism on the roof and Kain retreats to higher floor. After Kain is hit third time, the planet mechanism is fully operational and a starry portal activates. Wounded and having no other chance of escape, Kain remarks that Raziel almost got him but that it does not end right here and steps through the portal. Raziel runs after Kain but is stopped by the Elder God, warning him that once he enters the portal, he will be beyond Elder´s influence. Reckless and fueled by rage towards Kain, Raziel jumps into the portal, blindly throwing himself into the currents of time. He finds out that Moebius greets him on the otherside, surprisingly still alive and addressing him as pawn and messiah. Walkthrough Notes Gallery SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-01.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-02.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-03.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-04.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-05.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-06.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-07.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-08.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-09.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-10.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-11.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-12.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-13.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-14.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-15.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Material-16.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-01.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-02.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-03.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-04.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-05.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-06.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-07.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-08.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-09.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-10.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-11.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-12.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-13.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-14.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-15.png SR1-Chronoplast-Cutscene-ChronoVision-IntroOutro-Spectral-16.png SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-001.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (first vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-002.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (first vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-003.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (first vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-004.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (first vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-005.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (first vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-006.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (first vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-007.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (first vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-008.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (first vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-009.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (first vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-010.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (first vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-011.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (first vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-012.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (first vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-013.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (first vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-014.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (first vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-015.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (first vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-016.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (first vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-017.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (first vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-1-018.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (first vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-001.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (second vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-002.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (second vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-003.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (second vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-004.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (second vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-005.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (second vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-006.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (second vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-007.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (second vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-008.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (second vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-009.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (second vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-010.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (second vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-011.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (second vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-012.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (second vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-2-013.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (second vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-001.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (third vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-002.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (third vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-003.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (third vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-004.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (third vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-005.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (third vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-006.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (third vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-007.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (third vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-008.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (third vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-009.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (third vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-010.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (third vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-011.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (third vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-012.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (third vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-013.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (third vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-014.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (third vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-015.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (third vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-3-016.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (third vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-001.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fourth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-002.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fourth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-003.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fourth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-004.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fourth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-005.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fourth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-006.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fourth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-007.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fourth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-008.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fourth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-009.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fourth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-010.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fourth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-011.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fourth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-012.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fourth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-4-013.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fourth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-001.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fifth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-002.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fifth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-003.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fifth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-004.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fifth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-005.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fifth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-006.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fifth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-007.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fifth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-008.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fifth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-009.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fifth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-010.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fifth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-011.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fifth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-012.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fifth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-5-013.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (fifth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-001.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (sixth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-002.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (sixth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-003.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (sixth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-004.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (sixth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-005.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (sixth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-006.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (sixth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-007.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (sixth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-008.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (sixth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-009.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (sixth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-010.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (sixth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-011.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (sixth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-012.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (sixth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-013.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (sixth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-014.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (sixth vision) SR1-Cutscene-ChronoplastVision-6-015.png|Cutscene: The Chronoplast (sixth vision) SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-000-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-001-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-002-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-003-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-004-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-005-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-006-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-007-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-008-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-009-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-010-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-011-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-012-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-013-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-014-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-015-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-016-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-017-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-018-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-019-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-020-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-021-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-022-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-023-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-024-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-025-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-026-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-027-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-028-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-029-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-030-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-031-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-032-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-033-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-034-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-035-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-036-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-037-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-038-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-039-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-040-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-041-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-042-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-043-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-043a-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-043b-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-043c-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-044-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-045-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-045a-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-046-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-047-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-048-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-049-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-050-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-051-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-052-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-053-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-054-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-055-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-056-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-057-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-058-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-059-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-060-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-061-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-062-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-063-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-064-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-065-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-066-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-067-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-068-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-069-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-070-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-071-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-072-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-073-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-074-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-075-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-076-Stage1.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-077-Stage1.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-078-Stage2.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-079-Stage2.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-080-Stage3.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-081-Stage3.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-082-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-083-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-084-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-085-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-086-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-087-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-088-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-089-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-090-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-091-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-092-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-093-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-094-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-095-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-096-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-097-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-098-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-099-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-100-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-101-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-102-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-103-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-104-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-105-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-106-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-107-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-108-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-109-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-110-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-111-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-112-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-113-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-114-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-115-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-116-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-117-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-118-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-119-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-120-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-121-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-122-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-123-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-124-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-125-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-126-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-127-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-128-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-129-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-130-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-131-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-132-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-133-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-134-End.png See also *the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]] *The Chronoplast *Kain (Soul Reaver Chronoplast boss) * 'Final' meeting with Kain script at Nosgothic Realm *Prologue|''Soul Reaver 2'' prologue References Browse Category:Browse Category:Soul Reaver Category:Walkthrough Category:Walkthrough/Soul Reaver